


Воздаяние любовью

by Anatta707



Category: Chandragupta Maurya (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatta707/pseuds/Anatta707
Summary: Чандрагупта всеми силами пытается отделить истину от видений, в то время как Чанакья не дремлет, продолжая осуществлять задуманное, но не подозревая, что воздаяние не за горами.Сиквел к фанфику «В объятиях смерти».





	Воздаяние любовью

_«Я уничтожил Нандов только из-за нанесённого мне оскорбления»._  
«Министр, обо мне идёт слава как о коварном и лживом человеке.  
Меня, я знаю, называют Каутильей, то есть Лжецом».  
Вишнугупта Чанакья  
Апте Хари Нараян «Тайна раджи» 

Уснуть никак не получалось. Чандрагупта вертелся с боку на бок до нового восхода луны, но стоило призрачному свету проникнуть его покои, стало только хуже. В голове царил такой хаос, словно внутри отплясывал отведавший бханга Лубдхак после удачного ограбления. Мысли и воспоминания опять спутались настолько, что Чандра сам не понимал, как отличить правду от лжи. К Дхана Нанду идти с очередными вопросами совестно, поэтому он решил с первыми лучами солнца отправиться в город и разыскать заново семью того земледельца. Если покойный окажется жив, всё сразу встанет на свои места.

Перед мнимой матерью слова лишнего говорить нельзя, хоть бывшая царица Пиппаливана, похоже, и безумна, но у неё случаются краткие проблески здравомыслия, поэтому надо продолжать притворяться, будто он всецело на стороне Чанакьи, иначе неизвестно, чем ещё его попотчуют с ладоней, чтобы он окончательно утратил власть над собой. Как же мерзко на душе после всего, что он натворил по собственной глупости!

— Как ты мог поверить тому, кого даже среди браминов за глаза прозвали Каутильей*? — грустно спросил Дхана Нанд перед тем, как Чандра покинул его покои, вернувшись к себе.

Вчера они проспали на одном ложе почти до захода солнца. Чандра отдыхал на широкой груди, приютившей его, как земля принимает без жалоб растущие на ней колючки. А именно таким бесполезным растением он и являлся, к своему стыду. Стоило лишь заикнуться о том, что он голоден, его накормили с руки, улыбаясь, ни слова упрёка не сказав. Впрочем, нет. Упрёк прозвучал. Только обращён он был императором к самому себе.

— Плохо же я следил за своим сокровищем, коль скоро позволил произойти такому, — печально пробормотал Дхана Нанд, потрепав Чандру свободной рукой по голове, продолжая второй подносить к губам юноши ладду, похожие на рассыпанные с неба крупные бусины из ожерелья Сурьядэва.

Чандрагупта ел, замирая от аромата жареного миндаля и кардамона, исходящего от кормивших его ладоней. Этот запах заставлял кружиться голову и желать горячих, сладких прикосновений, которые ему подарили утром, но он не смел просить.

— Можно я тоже… покормлю тебя? — неуверенно попросил он, глядя на царя и чувствуя, как в груди всё заходится болезненной истомой.

Он понимал, что виноват, и вину не искупить. Его принимают любым, прощая ему абсолютно всё, а он в ответ не способен пообещать ни своего сердца, ни верности, ведь, как сказал аматья Ракшас, и то, и другое он уже отдал Чанакье. Так и было: продал с потрохами, позволил влезть в свою голову и, вероятно, в душу. Он сам себе отныне не принадлежал. _Он сам себе был противен._

Но царь почему-то всё ещё верил ему и позволил себя кормить… Не отрываясь, он смотрел на Чандрагупту, пока тот подносил ему ладду, склонялся к его руке, щекоча своими длинными локонами его кожу, мягко брал губами угощение с ладони, будто ненавязчиво целуя.

Наконец, закончив трапезу, они оба омыли руки в розовой воде и, усадив его на сиденье, Дхана Нанд взял гребень и начал перебирать спутанные пряди Чандрагупты. Он действовал очень осторожно, и Чандра снова удивился тому, что у жестокого императора, о котором он до сих пор привык слышать лишь дурное, настолько нежные пальцы.

Ему казалось, что свалявшиеся после истории с пленением в лесу волосы придётся отрезать, но каждый запутанный узел расправляли так аккуратно, что он не ощущал ни малейшей боли. Царский гребень из слоновой кости погрузился в его густые пряди, и Чандрагупта прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Его голову ласкали, а не расчёсывали, и он невольно стал послушным в чужих руках, словно…

— Я слышал, как ты играл однажды ночью на флейте. Это правда было? — неожиданно выпалил Чандра, вспоминая о музыке, доносившейся когда-то давно из этой опочивальни. — Я решил тогда, будто мне мерещится. Но теперь уже не уверен.

— Нет, это не твоё видение. Кстати, на в_и_не я тоже играть могу, — произнёс соблазнительный глубокий голос за его спиной, а затем Дхана Нанд гордо похвастался: — И ещё, если желаешь знать, прекрасно ныряю и плаваю даже там, где сильное течение, способен завалить в одиночку напавшего тигра и даже приготовить ладду вкуснее, чем Дайма. Причём там не будет яда. А что?

Чандра покраснел. Как он хотел бы, чтобы губы, касавшиеся флейты, теперь приласкали его там, внизу, меж бёдер… Но об этом невозможно попросить! Ведь это будет такое оскорбление! Он зажмурился, когда перед лицом мелькнул зеркальный перстень на изящном большом пальце. И второй, сапфировый, на мизинце. Каждый палец по отдельности хотелось обласкать тысячей поцелуев, благодаря за то, что они прощают и не таят зла за предательство.

— Ты снова слишком напряжён? Что случилось? Я дал слово, что однажды своими руками расчешу твои волосы. Вот, исполняю обещанное. Тебе не нравится?

Чандрагупта поднимает голову и смотрит на Дхана Нанда. Внезапно на его собственном лице проступает удивление.

— Мне кажется, мы прежде встречались! — с жаром восклицает вдруг он, выхватывая из глубин какое-то воспоминание, мелькнувшее и тут же исчезнувшее, как юркая рыбка в стремнине.

— Определённо, встречались. И даже сейчас никак расстаться не можем, — смеётся Дхана Нанд.

— Нет, ты не понял! Ты был тогда моложе, совсем юношей, но я помню тебя! Как я могу помнить?!

— Конечно, это невозможно. Наверное, твоё очередное видение, — снисходительно говорит Дхана Нанд. Склонившись над плечом Чандры, он вдруг замечает нечто крайне любопытное, и это возвышающееся богатство, наспех прикрытое тканью, мгновенно привлекает его внимание. — Вижу, ночью моих скромных ласк оказалось слишком мало? Впрочем, когда-то и мне было восемнадцать… Мои прикосновения заставили твой внутренний огонь снова разгореться? Скажи, ты бы хотел, чтобы я сейчас довёл тебя вот этой рукой до миров, полных блаженства?

— Д-да, — заикаясь, выдавливает Чандрагупта в ответ на все эти витиеватые изречения, не зная, что тут ещё добавить.

— Ты весьма нерешительный, когда дело не касается краж или дворцовых переворотов, — продолжает отпускать шутки царь, умело прикасаясь к Чандре прямо сквозь мягкую разноцветную ткань. — Прости, что дал тебе утром так мало наслаждения, но я опасался причинить тебе боль после… того, что ты пережил. К тому же мы оба устали. Как только раны заживут, приходи в мою опочивальню снова. Увидишь, я стану намного решительнее!

Захватив пальцами кусочек ткани, Дхана Нанд гладит, дразня, самую чувствительную часть огненного цветка, устремившегося в небеса из-за желания к нему. Ткань начинает слегка намокать, и император с любопытством глядит на проступающее всё отчётливее пятнышко влаги, заранее усмехаясь мысли о том, что скажут телохранители, увидев его слугу, выходящего из покоев в царских дхоти. А переодеваться парню сейчас с неизбежностью придётся…

Дыхание Чандрагупты становится частым и тяжёлым. Наслаждение превращается из тонкого ручейка, робко плещущегося внутри, в яркую вспышку, в стремительный водопад, а затем разливается царственной Гангой по всему телу медленно, тягуче, наполняя всё его существо медовым нектаром, услаждая так, как ни один хмельной напиток не способен.

— А мы когда-нибудь сделаем это… иначе? — умоляюще спрашивает Чандрагупта, когда Дхана Нанд с молчаливой улыбкой подаёт ему свежие одежды.

Одно удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как он переодевается, стыдливо повернувшись спиной, несмотря на то, что мгновение назад полностью доверился чужим рукам, таял, будто гхи на солнце.

— Что в твоём понимании значит «иначе»? — прикинуться несведущим иногда — отдельное удовольствие. Пусть парень скажет честно, чего хочет, а то так и будет отмалчиваться, прося любви лишь своими преданными глазами.

— Как твои охранники, — какие-то бхуты дёргают Чандру за язык сказать это, но он тут же понимает, что недопустимо проболтался и снова кого-то невольно предал.

— Мои охранники? — с подозрением спрашивает Дхана Нанд. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Обещай, что не убьёшь их! — Чандра умоляюще складывает руки перед грудью. — Или уже убил?! — в его взгляде отчётливо заметны страх и сомнения.

— Кого я должен убить или убил?! Объясни! — окончательно теряется Дхана Нанд.

— Охранников, оберегавших твой трон. Ты накормил одного из них битым стеклом после того, как пропал алмаз. Он истёк кровью. Остальные предпочли покончить с собой на твоих глазах, чтобы не мучиться долго.

— На самом деле те воины получили по двадцать ударов плетью и сидят сейчас в темнице за то, что проморгали вора. Я собираюсь проверить их преданность в ближайшем сражении. Хочу дать возможность показать свою доблесть и загладить такой огромный проступок. Но что же, по-твоему, охранники делали «иначе»?

— Мой язык однажды сослужит мне дурную службу, — юноша залился густым румянцем.

— Уже сослужил. Расскажи, ты заинтриговал меня!

— В ту ночь, когда я тайком проник во дворец, чтобы выкрасть алмаз…

— Кстати, кто заставил тебя сделать это? Теперь-то можешь признаться! Обещаю не казнить, — мрачно пошутил Дхана Нанд.

— Чанакья, — потупился Чандра.

— Я так и думал. Селевку бы подобное сумасшествие в голову не пришло. Продолжай.

— Я пробирался коридорами к тронному залу, как вдруг в одной из закрытых занавесками ниш увидел… — Чандра прокашлялся, потом продолжил. — Два твоих охранника, уединившись и сбросив доспехи, наслаждались друг другом без стеснения, даже не замечая моего появления. И один из них… Он отдавался другому, словно дэви.

Дхана Нанд вздохнул и покачал головой.

— И этим людям я доверяю охранять свою жизнь… Вот почему алмазы из тронов пропадают, а Чанакья моих людей в леса уводит! Оказывается, пока царь спит, охрана вместо своих обязанностей занимается любовными утехами. И даже не со служанками — друг с другом! И это армия Магадхи, пример для подражания! Завтра разберёмся с твоим ачарьей, а потом надо начинать наводить порядок во дворце. Не ровён час ещё какой-нибудь шпион среди моих слуг затесался. Наш Каутилья наверняка подготовил запасной вариант на случай твоего провала.

— Но ты обещал не наказывать и не убивать тех воинов, — сумрачно напомнил Чандра.

— Только потому что тебе обещал — не накажу, — подтвердил он. — Но, скажи, — он осторожно коснулся рукой виска Чандрагупты, — что ты там себе нафантазировал насчёт нас и этого загадочного «иначе»?

— Однажды мне приснилось, будто ты лежишь на спине, раскинув руки. Ты был совершенно нагим, а я пришёл и сел на твоё ложе. Ты выглядел очень красивым. Я прикоснулся к тебе, а ты притянул меня ближе. Ты заставил меня усесться на себя сверху, а когда я это сделал, ты оказался во мне, и это было так приятно! Я начал двигаться и не мог остановиться… Нет, прости… Стыдно говорить. Но мне было так хорошо, что, проснувшись, я ни о чём другом думать не мог, только о том сне, — последние слова Чандра пролепетал еле слышно, окончательно смутившись.

Теперь загорелись щёки императора, когда он вспомнил собственное сновидение. Браслет, касающийся его лица, и имя, сладчайшей мелодией вместе со стонами срывающееся с губ Чандрагупты снова и снова. Но как решиться совершить такое наяву? Сны снами, но он же знает, что тем самым лишит силы любимого. Обратит его Кундалини вспять, и из могучего воина сделает мягкой женщиной. По крайней мере, так говорят брамины. Хотя, если все брамины такие же лжецы, как этот Чанакья, можно ли верить им? Глаза Дхана Нанда встретились с ожидающим взглядом Чандрагупты.

— Ты совсем юн, — попытался царь уйти от опасной темы. — Успеешь насладиться запретными ласками. Но от такой практики, о которой ты мечтаешь, я бы тебя предостерёг. Брамины называют это «обратной Кундалини», когда твоя энергия вместо того, чтобы стремиться ввысь, потечёт к земле. Твоё тело со временем будет разрушено, а дух сломлен. Я не смогу сотворить подобное с тобой.

— Это брамины так говорят? — усмехнулся Чандра. — Не верю я им.

— И всё же, несмотря на неверие и сильную тягу ко мне, ты не должен лишаться радостей познания женского тела. Хочешь, прямо сейчас подарю тебе одну из своих наложниц, чтобы ты окончательно разобрался в своих желаниях? Моя служанка сумеет ублажить тебя, следуя твоим приказам, и никакие её действия твою внутреннюю суть не повредят, ибо любовь мужчины и женщины не обращает Кундалини вспять.

Вот теперь в тёмных глазах Чандры полыхнула обида. Отпрянув от ласкавшей его руки царя, юноша искоса взглянул на него.

— Если бы я желал получить девушку, я бы честно попросил тебя вчера, но для меня это совершенно невозможно! — неожиданно он обхватил руку Дхана Нанда и прильнул к ней щекой. — Не отдавай меня никому и никого мне не дари. Или я… противен тебе вместе с такими… чуждыми природе желаниями?

Дхана Нанд прикрыл глаза, замирая от ощущения счастья, прокатившегося по телу. Недопустимая слабость! Как этому мальчишке удаётся вить из него верёвки, ничего почти не делая для этого?

— Как ты можешь быть мне противен? Я лишь не желаю причинить тебе вред.

— Разубеди меня.

Насмешливые зеленоватые глаза ласкают его, даже не прикасаясь, будто прохладный ветер весной.

— Уговорил. Я могу сделать тебе очень хорошо, не лишая мужской силы. Есть и другой способ насладиться, кроме запретного проникновения. Однако если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что я сделал с тобой, позор будет на мне… Одно твоё слово, Чандра, и твой царь в глазах всех будет опозорен навсегда. Я буду заклеймён как асекья**.

— Не знаю этого слова, никогда не слыхал, — взволновался Чандрагупта, — но, клянусь, никто ни о чём не узнает! А что ты собираешься делать? — похоже, что таинственное слово разожгло любопытство юноши.

Вместо ответа император сбросил несколько подушек на пол, а другие сложил горкой на широком сиденье.

— Устраивайся здесь. И молись всем богам, в которых веришь, чтобы моя сестра не возжелала срочно увидеть меня, ибо ей вход сюда запретить не смогут даже мои охранники, особенно если они уже заняты друг другом в какой-нибудь потайной нише вместо исполнения своих обязанностей!

Чандра слишком поздно осознал, взобравшись на подготовленное ему место, что его бёдра оказались как раз на уровне тех самых губ, играющих на флейте… Как он и хотел, не смея признаться! Когда гордый царь опустился перед ним на колени, молчаливо приникнув к его измученной желанием плоти с голодным всхлипом, словно только и мечтал об этом, чувства прорвало, как реку, наполненную дождями во время сезона ливней.

— Дхана-аа, — услышал царь долгожданный стон над собой, а на его обнажённую голову, не прикрытую ни одним из символов власти, опустились любимые руки, лаская распущенные длинные волосы, — Дхана-аа… Прости…

И с этим отчаянным «прости» и ещё, кажется, благословенным «люблю», Чандра двигался быстро и горячо, цепляясь за него, словно за последнюю надежду на дыхание и жизнь. Впервые Дхана Нанду стало плевать на то, кто из них царь, а кто раб, и куда их обоих отправят в следующем рождении. Аромат тела того, кого любишь, имеет больше смысла, чем все шастры, вместе взятые. Ни у одного слова, ни у одной мудрой мысли не будет большей глубины, чем у чувств.

Дхана Нанд сам не понял, как они оказались вместе на подушках, разбросанных по ковру, переплетаясь ногами и руками, тяжело и счастливо дыша друг другу в губы. В паху невыносимо тянуло, ибо он удовлетворил чужое желание, забыв про своё. Но этот юноша, сразу всё поняв и не дав ему возможности опомниться, сполз к его бёдрам и нежно накрыл его своим горячим ртом, пытаясь неумело повторить всё, что недавно Дхана Нанд сделал с ним.

И в конце концов, какая разница, кого учили искусству любви, а кого нет? Самая опытная наложница, которую царь недавно предлагал Чандре, не доставила бы ему и половины нынешнего наслаждения, ибо не к ней стремилась его душа. А этот юноша всего несколькими движениями языка, оплетавшими возбуждённый лингам, заставил его извергнуть семя.

— Мы оба теперь заклеймены тем страшным словом? — отдышавшись, спросил Чандра, утыкаясь влажными губами в шею Дхана Нанда. — Что там брамины говорят про таких? В следующей жизни мы станем ракшасами или червями?

— Думаю, собой. Поверь, мы не можем быть никем другим в любой из жизней. Если самое важное несёшь в своём сердце, то какая разница, что у тебя за тело? Кому известно, насколько сильно любят друг друга слоны или львы? Почему животным отказывают в глубине чувств только оттого, что те молчаливы? Никто не знает их сердце. Даже в теле животного я останусь собой. Как и ты. И нас опять притянет друг к другу.

Чандра сам не заметил, как начал перебирать волосы Дхана Нанда теми же движениями, которыми царь всегда трогал его — мягко наматывая кончик крайней пряди над плечом на указательный палец.

— И всё-таки мне кажется, мы встречались раньше…

— Возможно. Если нас связывало нечто в прошлых жизнях, тогда можно понять, почему и сейчас мы вместе.

Внезапно Чандрагупта заметил округлый золотой медальон на шее царя. Если прежде тот всегда был спрятан под широким массивным ожерельем, то теперь, когда Дхана Нанд полностью разделся и снял украшения, медальон стал хорошо заметен на его обнажённой груди.

— Что там, внутри? — удивился Чандра, украдкой проводя ногтем по крошечному замку, не решаясь нажать.

— Можешь взглянуть, — спокойно разрешили ему, — если сильно любопытствуешь.

Не говоря ни слова, Чандра решительно надавил на замок. Медальон открылся со щелчком, и юноша обомлел, увидев лежащий внутри отрезанный тёмный локон. Ему даже показалось, будто волосы всё ещё влажны от воды, вылитой из сосуда.

— Это…

— Верно. Та самая прядь, которую я забрал у тебя вместе с клятвой верности, — подтвердил его догадку Дхана Нанд. — Можешь думать что угодно обо мне, но я с ней расставаться не собираюсь.

— Почему?!

— А ты ещё не понял, охотник за чужими сокровищами? Моё самое большое сокровище невозможно украсть даже Чанакье, что бы он там ни думал, потому что это — не золото и не алмазы, а ты. Твоё же сердце, как бы о том ни волновался аматья Ракшас, принадлежит именно мне, я чувствую это! Никто не убедит меня в обратном.

— Тогда ты не Дхана-Ананд***, а…

— Чандра-Ананд? — рассмеялся царь, растрепав с таким трудом расчёсанные и уложенные волосы Чандрагупты. — Что ж, не поспоришь! — он лёг на спину и завёл руки за голову. — Прямо сейчас я наслаждаюсь тобой и даже не скрываю этого.

Юноша аккуратно закрыл медальон и поцеловал императора в губы.

— Пусть я тогда буду Дхана-гупта, — прошептал он горячо, сделав небольшую паузу в середине придуманного имени. — «Хранимый Дханой», ведь ты спас меня.

Лицо царя нахмурилось.

— Ещё нет… Аматья Ракшас сказал, до полного исцеления должно пройти две с половиной луны. Когда отравляют манас человека, исцеление занимает ровно столько же времени, сколько потребовалось на укоренение болезни.

— Значит, ещё так долго я буду опасен для тебя?

— Увы.

— Тебе надо беречься!

— Ничего. Аматья проследит, чтобы ты вовремя и регулярно получал противоядие. Будь осторожнее с Мурой, она может тебя заподозрить и рассказать Чанакье. Веди себя так, словно ты по-прежнему на их стороне, чтобы тебе не подсунули нового яда в еду или в питьё.

— То есть, теперь я твой шпион против Чанакьи? — весело спросил Чандрагупта.

— У меня нет привычки использовать любимых людей как шпионов. Хотя тех, кому я говорил о любви, всего двое: ты и моя сестра. У меня есть доверенные лица, которые проследят за Чанакьей. Твоя же задача разобраться в том, что сейчас творится внутри тебя, и вылечить раны. Заботься о себе!

***

Чандрагупта возвращался в свои покои в прекрасном настроении, но на обратном пути из опочивальни Дхана Нанда его угораздило напороться по очереди на аматью Ракшаса, принцессу Дурдхару, и на царицу Муру. И настроение резко пошло на убыль.

Ракшас с ненавистью сунул ему в руки глиняный сосуд с какой-то дурно пахнущей жидкостью и грубо приказал пить каждый день утром и вечером по пятьдесят капель и не отлынивать, несмотря на то, что вкус у снадобья будет как у «дерьма священной коровы». Можно было не сомневаться, аматья мог бы смягчить вкус настойки, заставив её пахнуть если не лотосами, то хотя бы обычной травой, однако не стал этого делать, ибо не испытывал к потенциальному убийце императора светлых чувств. А Чандра понял, что не посмеет жаловаться царю на человека, который, преодолевая собственные гнев и ненависть, всё же пытается спасти его разум от падения в бездну. Заодно Ракшас не преминул сообщить Чандрагупте о том, что случилось с Чанакьей после того, как они втроём покинули лес, расположенный на берегу Марудвати.

— Твой гуру-убийца сбежал, забрав из хижины все вещи и учеников. Жаль, что император был вчера чересчур занят тобой и не поймал его. Наверняка этот предатель в самом деле имел отношение к давней краже золота Сакаталой! Как поздно я это понял… А из-за тебя мы его упустили! Но ничего, я усилил охрану границ. Если он снова явится в Магадху, хоть ногой сюда ступит, ему не сносить головы!

Следующей ему встретилась Дурдхара, которой опять вздумалось просить советов по поводу очередной женской безделицы. Зная от Дхана Нанда о чувствах девушки к нему, Чандра уже не мог сердиться и язвить, только со страхом подумал о том, каково ей будет узнать правду о любовной связи своего телохранителя и своего брата. Надо непременно обратить внимание Дурдхары на кого-то другого — молодого и многообещающего, и Чандра начал это делать немедленно, напомнив принцессе, будто невзначай, что главнокомандующий Бхадрасал как раз очень сведущ в вопросах выбора оттенка для нового сари, красивых бутонов для украшения волос или в написании стихотворений. При всём этом он смелый кшатрий и весьма хорош собой. Дурдхара недовольно сморщила личико, но возражать не стала. Однако, отойдя на пару шагов, вдруг повернулась и поинтересовалась, почему брат был так долго занят и не пускал никого в свои покои.

— Мы с императором разрабатывали план, который поможет обезвредить проникшего во дворец предателя, — не моргнув глазом, сочинил Чандра.

— Предателя?! — обеспокоилась Дурдхара. — Но кто он?

«Вообще-то предатель уже обезврежен и обезоружен царскими ласками», — мысленно усмехнулся Чандра, а вслух сказал:

— Очень скоро мы выясним его личность. Когда план твоего брата сработает, преступник будет непременно пойман.

— Надеюсь, это случится в самое кратчайшее время, — обеспокоенная, Дурдхара наконец удалилась.

Однако не прошёл Чандра и нескольких шагов, как его поймала за локоть Мура, выскочив из какой-то потайной ниши в стене дворца, и утянула за собой в так называемую «комнату для слуг», где проживала в гордом одиночестве и в окружении довольно дорогих и изысканных вещей.

Чандра окинул оценивающим взглядом серебряные и золотые кувшины, резные шкатулки, полные дорогих пряностей, судя по витавшим в воздухе приятным ароматам, глиняные сосуды с маслами, обитые бархатом сиденья, удобное широкое ложе для сна, застеленное красивыми бледно-розовыми покрывалами. Только теперь Чандре удалось посмотреть на происходящее под другим углом. Оказалось, если убрать из головы все видения о «злом императоре», никаких намёков на «мучения» бывшей царицы не существовало. Если царь так ненавидел Муру, к чему выделять ей личные покои во дворце, обставленные достаточно добротно? Кто бы стал так стараться для служанки, которую постоянно стремятся унизить?

Завлекая Чандру к себе, Мура зловеще зашептала ему на ухо, проговаривая слова так быстро, что Чандра едва успевал понимать сказанное:

— Что он делал с тобой так долго? Этот изверг! Я вся извелась. Никого же не впускали, сказали, что ты сильно болен, а Ракшас тебя лечит. Пока ждала, все руки себе исколола-исцарапала…

— Ты исцарапала руки? — глаза Чандры испуганно округлились. — Зачем?!

— Нет, ты не так понял! Не я расцарапала, а Дайма, стерва злобная, заставила меня мять зерно голыми руками, чтобы я содрала кожу до крови. Вот, смотри! — и Мура показала кровоточащие ладони. Находись сейчас Чандра под воздействием туманящего сознание зелья, он бы вне сомнений вспыхнул от гнева и мгновенно захотел разнести по кусочкам прибежище демонов, убив всех проживающих во дворце за страдания своей несчастной матери. Даже теперь, когда зелье в полную силу не действовало, что-то дёрнулось в глубине разума, вызывая к жизни образы шипящих змей.

_«Отомсссти, Чандрагупта!»_

Но теперь перед Чандрой так ясно встал непреложный факт: за прошедшие годы от горя и гнева рассудок бывшей царицы помутился. Она причиняла самой себе страдания и искренне верила, будто ей их причиняют другие. Чандрагупте стало страшно, и одновременно он испытал жалость к несчастной женщине. В её опустевшей жизни действительно не осталось другого смысла, кроме мести.

— Я ведь правда твой сын? — мягко спросил он.

Мура кивнула.

— Мой! — Но вдруг с пылом добавила, и глаза её вспыхнули нездоровым блеском: — Гуру Чанакья сказал, что ты отомстишь, а я давно поклялась: любого, желающего отомстить за смерть моего мужа и сходившего за благословениями душ умерших кшатриев Пиппаливана, я приму своим сыном! Поэтому с тех пор, как ты поклялся ачарье в верности и принёс мне тот портрет царской семьи из моего бывшего дворца, ты стал принцем Пиппаливана, Чандрагупта! Я приняла тебя всем сердцем, ведь я уверена, что в тебя воплотилась душа моего Чандрамурти. Он бы тоже желал отомстить, будто он жив! Отныне наши души связаны, ведь ты тоже принял меня своей матерью. Там, возле водопада, когда ачарья спас тебя!

— Погоди… А что случилось с настоящим принцем?

— Я говорила. Неужели забыл? Он погиб, сорвавшись со скалы во время нашего с ним паломничества в чудотворный храм богини Дурги. С тех пор, как сын зародился в моём чреве, раз в год я отправлялась в горы для совершения пуджи вместе с ним, так мне сказали брамины. Но в тот день, когда мы взбирались вверх, на горную дорогу посыпались огромные камни. Я уцелела чудом, а он…

Мура поникла, из глаз её покатились слёзы. В груди Чандрагупты что-то резко сжалось, и воздух остановился в лёгких. Да, он знал уже, что его обманули, Дхана Нанд предупредил его, но вот так услышать подтверждение самому… Поняв, что в сознании Муры на миг чудом произошло просветление, Чандра решил узнать всю правду до конца.

— Напомни, что случилось с Матсальдевом?

— Он покончил с собой, утопившись в Ганге четырнадцать лет назад, ведь он не смог защитить моего мужа от Дхана Нанда!

«Кого же тогда Чанакья предъявил мне у врат Паталипутры, выдав за Матсальдева? Неужели… просто подкупленного калеку, лишь бы разжалобить меня и не позволить отказаться от мести?!» — понимание проникало всё глубже в сердце, заставляя безмерно страдать.

— И как Матсальдев пытался защитить царя? — с трепетом спросил юноша.

Взгляд Муры снова стал затуманенным, она рассеянно отозвалась:

— Он… отравил лезвие меча и хотел убить этого гнусного изверга! — рычание исторглось из груди Муры. — Ничего! Однажды ты убьёшь это чудовище в человеческом облике, сынок! — Она обхватила его за плечи. — Ты вонзишь клинок ему в глотку и разорвёшь его голову на части!!! И пусть вся его династия погибнет вместе с ним! Все эти мерзкие братья, злобная няня, сестра-демоница!!! Все умрут! А я стану царицей Магадхи ради мести! Я буду плясать на их телах, как они станцевали танец Рудры на руинах Пиппаливана! Это так же верно, как и то, что я в детстве кормила тебя ладду с рук.

— Но я же не твой сын… — робко заикнулся он.

— Мой! — возмущённо воскликнула она. — Мой, конечно! А чей ещё? Я родила тебя. Это верно, как и то, что мой браслет висит на твоей шее! Душа моего сына теперь внутри тебя, я уверена в этом! Ты забрал её вместе с желанием отомстить, когда был в Пиппаливане и бродил по руинам дворца! Отныне ты — мой Чандрамурти, мой сынок, — и она нежно обняла его.

Слегка отстранившись, Чандра в ужасе взирал на обезумевшую царицу Пиппаливана, представляя, сколько силы воли нужно Дхана Нанду, чтобы позволять ей жить здесь и проклинать его, но не изгонять её вон, несмотря на её постоянные попытки так или иначе сжить его со свету. И точно так же царь поступил с ним. Не убил, а привёз сюда. Да ещё подарил свои ласки. На языке стало горько.

— Скажи, что убьёшь тирана, свергнув его с трона! Поклянись кровью своего отца!!!

Он пытался сдержаться, хотя его собственный разум начал мутиться от её слов. Стало душно и жутко, а потом что-то случилось с ним, и он неожиданно ухнул в темноту и мрак, прежде чем успел осознать происходящее…

***

...Когда сознание вынырнуло из глубокого чёрного провала, Чандра обнаружил себя возле покоев Дхана Нанда с горящим факелом в одной руке и обнажённым клинком в другой. Запястье руки, держащей оружие, крепко обхватывала ладонь аматьи Ракшаса, поймавшего его на месте несостоявшегося преступления.

— А ну отправляйся к себе немедленно, — зло цедил Ракшас, таща Чандрагупту волоком прочь от царских покоев, — и не смей дней пять царю на глаза показываться, пока моя настойка не подействует, и ты не прекратишь творить это безобразие!

Отдав аматье и факел, и кинжал, осознавая, как глубока его собственная душевная болезнь, Чандра вернулся к себе и рухнул лицом в подушку.

***

И вот теперь, когда луна светит за окном, в голове его смешалось всё — то, что он видел сам, и то, что ему внушили. Собственный бред трудно отличить от безумных рассказов Муры… Но где-то в глубине всего этого сумасшествия он точно знал: до истины рукой подать. И Чандра дал себе слово обязательно до неё докопаться.

***

Семья покойного земледельца, куда он пришёл, отыскав дом по памяти, встретила его с восторгом.

— Ты так давно не заходил! — старая мать бросилась ему в ноги, когда он развернул свёрток и протянул ей и детям чапати, рис, фрукты. — Как же хорошо, что у нас во дворце есть добрый покровитель!

Подождав, пока семья насытится, Чандра решился осторожно спросить, сославшись на своё слабое здоровье и частично утраченную из-за несчастного случая память:

— Прошу, напомните мне, что случилось с вашим сыном! Как он погиб?

И вот тут он увидел, какими удивлёнными стали лица детей и старой женщины.

— Ты же был там, — пробормотала мать земледельца, — с тем брамином приходил туда, где эти люди по приказу Дхана Нанда… похоронили моего сына заживо!

— Учитель приводил меня?! — встрепенулся Чандра. — Но… ачарьи там не было! Наоборот, самрадж был! И он сказал, чтобы я не вздумал устраивать заговоры, ибо он не хочет жертвовать мной…

— Какие заговоры, — толком не разобрав слов Чандры, старуха махнула рукой, опуская глаза со вздохом. — Ни в какие заговоры мы не лезли, но такие большие налоги платить мой сын не желал, считал, что это царская блажь — отбирать так много. А потом пришли какие-то люди в форме царской стражи, схватили его и закопали… на берегу реки. И брамин там был, которого ты почему-то «самраджем» звал, и я, и внуки мои…

— Погодите! — кое-что стало постепенно доходить до сознания Чандры. — Вы говорите, царя не было?

— Да что ты, сынок! С чего бы царю приходить на казнь простого земледельца?

— Так царь ничего и не знает о происшедшем! Я говорил с ним! Он не отдавал приказа казнить вашего сына!

— Но, — растерялась старуха, — кто тогда сделал это и зачем?! Я точно помню, брамин с чёрным посохом и с расплетённой косой принёс пергамент с царской печатью и сказал, что свидетелем казни выступит правая рука царя, его любимый слуга, но он же и прибавил: вы оба не согласны с теми зверствами, которые творит наш правитель. Брамин обещал, если мы обеспечим вам двоим поддержку простого народа, то такой жестокости больше не повторится… Говорил, что собирается освободить нас от власти деспотичного императора, который сам выбился из шудр, однако забыл своё истинное место и возомнил себя выше других, но теперь он получит божественное возмездие. Более того, история запомнит его как демона раньше, чем кто-нибудь вздумает сделать из него мученика, а случай с моим сыном как раз поможет восстановить справедливость. Опасная задумка была у твоего «самраджа-ачарьи», сынок. Слава Махадэву, всё удалось!

— Какая задумка? — насторожился Чандрагупта.

— Ну как же, — растерялась старуха, — ведь именно твой гурудэв научил моего сына, как обернуть лицо несколькими слоями влажного хлопка и дышать через них, чтоб землёй не задохнуться. А когда все свидетели казни разошлись, другие ученики твоего гурудэва быстро откопали моего сына, он и испугаться толком не успел…

— Так он жив?! — ахнул Чандра, хватая свою словоохотливую собеседницу за руку.

— Ясное дело, живой! В Гандхаре у сестры младшей скрывается. Самрадж-ачарья сказал, как в Паталипутре власть сменится, сможет объявиться обратно, коли будет на то воля Рамы. Ох, — внезапно зажала она себе рот рукой, — гурудэв просил до поры не говорить тебе об этом, чтобы ты случайно ракшасу тому во дворце не проболтался. Ну да, помоги нам Шива, ты ж наш покровитель и спаситель, не проболтаешься… Что такое?! — пожилая женщина испугалась, увидев, с каким выражением лица Чандра поднимается с места.

— Он за это ответит! Ему придётся! — глаза юноши метали молнии. — Я заставлю его!

— Кому придётся ответить?! — испугалась старуха, так ничего и не поняв. — За что?!

— Этому проклятому лжецу! Император был прав: истинное зло совсем не там, где оно подчас видится! Истинные данавы и асуры всегда маскируются под святейшую невинность или под божественность! Но я остановлю это!

— Успехов тебе, сынок, во всём, особенно, если нашего тирана порешить скорее замыслил, — старуха трясущейся рукой попыталась благословить Чандру, но он в ужасе от неё отшатнулся.

— Матушка, что вы делаете? Зачем благословляете меня на убийство?!

— Если твоё деяние простому народу во благо, отчего нет? — искренне недоумевая, сощурила глаза старая женщина. — Твой самрадж-учитель тоже так сказал: смерть тирана — это благо. А дхарма брамина в том, чтобы наша страна получила достойного императора, лучшего, чем нынешний!

Чандра, даже не поклонившись, вылетел из этого странного дома так, словно за ним пишачи гнались по пятам. Лучше бы он не ходил сюда! Впрочем, нет! Хорошо, что пошёл! Выходит, Чанакья начал сплетать свои сети вокруг Паталипутры задолго до того, как появился перед ним и пообещал стать его учителем. Он устроил ловушку таких масштабов, из которой Дхана Нанду было просто не выбраться.

У Чанакьи, несомненно, имелись ещё свои люди во дворце. «Бедный мальчик Чандрагупта», воспитанник Лубдхака, которому можно сплести что угодно про любовь матери, ибо он вырос вне семьи и не почует подмены, если подсунуть ему чужую мать, явно был не единственным муравьём, отправленным «подтачивать корни дерева». Где-то среди слуг царя роились и другие. Незаметные глазу, они объедали огромный дуб по бокам, а его, Чандрагупты, целью было подточить главную жилу — сердце царя.

_Да не будет этого!_

Он вернулся во дворец, но дойти до Дхана Нанда ему снова не удалось. Мелькнув чёрной тенью мимо, Мура быстро сунула что-то ему в руку. «Когда увидишь за окнами флаги, действуй», — прочёл Чандра в записке.

Что бы это могло означать?! Голова заболела так, словно в неё впились ядовитыми зубами те змеи из видений. Записка явно от Чанакьи, лишь передана через Муру. Но что надо сделать, увидев флаги?! Почему никак не получается вспомнить об этом?

— Я должен срочно поговорить с императором, — объявил он, подходя к дверям тронной залы, где проходила встреча с царями нескольких держав.

— Самрадж сейчас занят.

— Нельзя ждать! — и он продемонстрировал браслет, открывающий ему доступ к царю в любое время дня и ночи.

Стоило войти, сотни глаз — недоброжелательных и удивлённых — воззрились на него. Выпрямившись, он приблизился к трону, поклонился, поймав на себе мягкий и тёплый взгляд Дхана Нанда:

— Есть срочные новости, — промолвил он. — Прошу, прикажите прервать встречу. Мне необходимо с вами переговорить.

Лицо Дхана Нанда стало серьёзным. Однако он не успел сказать ни слова больше. В тот же миг через другой вход в зал ворвался аматья Ракшас, крича на всю сабху о том, что армия Селевка неожиданно напала с севера. Воинам, сражающимся у границ и отдающим свои жизни прямо сейчас, необходимо подкрепление.

Записка от Муры про флаги, рассказы старой женщины о подлости Чанакьи, собственные смутные предчувствия и догадки — всё внезапно объединилось в голове у Чандры, давая ещё не целостную картину, но достаточный намёк на неё.

— Нет!!! — выкрикнул он, обращаясь к аматье и рискуя тем, что тот в гневе свернёт ему шею. — Селевк напал не просто так! Это уловка, отвлечение внимания! Не посылайте всю армию к северным границам! Оставьте половину людей здесь и ждите нападения во дворце. Возможно, удар будет нанесён изнутри, прямо отсюда!

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?! — зло рявкнул аматья.

Дхана Нанд остановил советника жестом, а потом указал ему кивком на Чандрагупту:

— Делайте, как он говорит. И усильте внутреннюю охрану.

Чандрагупта заметил, как несколько иноземных царей, присутствующих в сабхе, начали странно переглядываться между собой, словно происходящее вызвало у них недоумение. И, похоже, с их точки зрения, неправильно вёл себя именно Чандрагупта. Почему? О чём таком, неизвестном ему, были оповещены эти цари?

За окном взметнулись белые флаги по периметру дворцовой стены, как и предупреждала в записке Мура. Отметив происходящее краем глаза, Чандра начал отступать к престолу, инстинктивно пытаясь оказаться поближе к Дхана Нанду. Новый приступ головной боли пронзил его голову.

«_Отомсссти, Чандрагупта_», — сознание стало мутиться, и только теперь он осознал, что из-за всех этих переживаний забыл выпить снадобье, которое ему вчера ночью преподнёс Ракшас.

Первый советник царя по-прежнему очень внимательно наблюдал за ним, отправив останавливать Селевка своего помощника, но не двинувшись с места сам. «Я должен увести императора в покои, здесь ему делать нечего», — понял Чандрагупта, глядя на окружавших его царей, и почему-то они на мгновение показались ему ощерившимися мордами гиен.

_Неужели Чанакья настолько низко пал, что сговорился с врагами Магадхи, натравив их на Дхана Нанда под видом переговоров о заключении союза? Но он же не хочет, чтобы столица пала от рук чужеземных царей, а те растащили богатства по кусочкам?_

Думай, думай, Чандра! Скорее, ты же умный, за то тебя Лжец и выбрал в будущие цари. Селевк нужен, чтобы отвлечь аматью и его стражей. Бхадрасал с воинами бросится на восставших царей, которые пока ещё не восстали, но явно ждут какого-то знака… А в чём заключается роль муравья-Чандрагупты? Притвориться защитником царя и во время схватки вонзить меч ему в спину?!

«Уведи царя через чёрный ход, — появилась в голове чёткая мысль, которой почти невозможно было сопротивляться. — Его и братьев. Запомни: только в нужный миг ты вспомнишь об этом. Мой план окажется до самого конца скрыт в глубине твоего разума. Как только увидишь белые флаги за окнами дворца — ступай в тронный зал, там будет проходить собрание царей, и уводи оттуда Дхана Нанда. Веди его от _жизни к смерти_****».

Чандра напрягся. Он пытался вспомнить дальше, но не выходило. Значит, ещё тогда, в лесу, под шипенье змей ему внушили цель — заманить царя в ловушку, пользуясь его доверием.

Царица Мура появилась в тронном зале в том ряду, где стоял дальний ряд охраны, и в упор, с гневом и нетерпением смотрела на него. Но он не двигался с места, прислушиваясь к шёпоту своих мыслей.

«Ты станешь освободителем Магадхи! С одной стороны нападёт Селевк, с другой — взбунтуются пришедшие в собрание для переговоров цари, которым я пообещал раздел земель Магадхи, с третьей — жители Паталипутры восстанут против высоких налогов, я уже подготовил их к этому серией грабежей, которые выдал за набеги дасью, одобренные якобы царём. Потом в истории напишем, что ты усмирил и тех, и других, и третьих… Стал героем, хотя положат всех врагов Ракшас с Бхадрасалом, но к концу схватки они оба тоже будут мертвы и не смогут рассказать о своих заслугах! А сейчас, мальчик мой, позаимствуй печать аматьи Ракшаса и оставь ею отпечаток на сырой глине, из которой Мура лепит кувшины, а затем отправь образец ко мне. Я сделаю копию печати, разошлю послание тем царям, которые давно прикормлены мною, хотя они считают, будто их прикармливает аматья, задумавший предать Дхана Нанда. Одновременно я сделаю предложение Селевку, от которого он не сможет отказаться. Селевк нападёт с севера, цари — в сабхе, жители в городе. Основная часть армии уйдёт защищать границы от Селевка, не ведая о том, что скоро начнётся восстание внутри дворца. Как доверенное лицо царя, ты должен спасти царскую семью, и ты поведёшь их чёрным ходом…»

Мура смотрела на него всё пристальнее, а образ отца, который не являлся его отцом, становился в сознании всё отчётливее, громко требуя возмездия, так что мозг взрывался изнутри.

«… но в нужном месте, за статуей Шивы и Шакти, мои доверенные люди давно подготовили ловушку. Там хорошо замаскированная яма с железными шипами на дне, настолько глубокая, что при падении в неё те, кто пойдут впереди, переломают ноги и шеи, либо их проткнут шипы. Тебе всего лишь потребуется убедить Дхана Нанда и всех его братьев проследовать из собрания именно этим путём. Иди позади них, отставая на пять-шесть шагов. Когда они угодят в ловушку, убедись, что никто не выжил. Раненых добей камнями или мечом, это будет несложно. И не сожалей о них. Вспомни, как Дхана Нанд поступил с твоим отцом и с другими. Я рассчитываю на тебя. Дурдхару не трогай. Она нам нужна. Оплачет смерть братьев и выйдет за тебя. Это необходимо, чтобы против твоего воцарения никто не возражал. Если против твоих прав как принца Пиппаливана возразить могут, то женитьба на сестре Дхана Нанда — последней выжившей из Нандов — даст тебе все права сесть на престол».

Воздух закончился. Его не было. Он смотрел на императора, и любимое лицо расплывалось перед мутнеющим взором. Он сдался, некогда позволив вложить себе в голову этот демонический план, и сейчас до исполнения чудовищного замысла остаётся всего один шаг. Всё зависит от того, сумеет ли он удержать контроль над собой, какая часть его души окажется сильнее!

— Чандра? — взволнованно обратился к нему император. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Самрадж, спуститесь с трона и встаньте спиной к моей спине, — прохрипел Чандрагупта чужим голосом, преодолевая собственное внутреннее падение в бездну. Пропасть всё шире разверзалась перед ним, и только одному человеку под силу было поймать его на самом краю. — Встаньте спиной к моей спине. Я должен чувствовать вас рядом. Сейчас. Как вы касаетесь меня, только это поможет… остаться собой!

Ему было безразлично, как со стороны прозвучали те слова. Пусть все догадываются, о чём хотят. Пусть подозревают, в чём пожелают.

— Нет!!! Не подходите к нему!!! — прогремел Ракшас, вытягивая руку ладонью вперёд. Белая накидка взметнулась в воздухе. — Не приближайтесь! Он — предатель! — во всеуслышание заявил советник. — Он пренебрёг моими советами, выбросил снадобье…

— Я выронил сосуд случайно! — яростно возразил Чандра.

— Нет, выбросил, чтобы исполнить план этого… демона! — возвысил голос Ракшас.

— Самрадж, — Чандра в отчаянии протягивал руку, — если ещё хоть немного доверяете мне, прошу… Идите сюда.

Он увидел, как Дхана Нанд встаёт с трона и делает к нему шаг за шагом, с улыбкой, абсолютно доверяя, но он не ожидал того, что случится дальше. Выхватив лук и стрелу из колчана у одного из охранников зала, Мура молниеносным движением натянула тетиву и выстрелила, почти не целясь. Описав дугу, наконечник ударил в грудь Дхана Нанда чуть пониже горла.

Вопли подданных, чужеземных царей, аматьи и Бхадрасала смешались воедино. Началась суматоха. Но Чандра не видел, как на обезумевшую Муру набросились и скрутили ей руки, вырвав у неё лук, пока она жутко смеялась и выкрикивала проклятия вперемешку со слезами.

Забыв обо всём — даже чёрная бездна на миг отступила — Чандра ринулся вперёд и упал на колени перед рухнувшим на ступеньки царём. Тот улыбался, широко распахнув глаза — похоже, от удивления. У его ног лежал сплющенный кусок золотого ожерелья, отколовшийся от основной части, и разбитый вдребезги медальон. Однако царь немыслимым образом успел зажать в кулаке смоляную прядь волос, выпавшую изнутри сломанного украшения.

— Я же говорил: ты — моё истинное сокровище, Чандра, — промолвил он, поднимая руку и нежно проводя по лицу юноши.

— Жив?! Жив?! — Ракшас тоже бросился к царю, став на колени рядом с Чандрой.

— Да, — кивнул этот проклятый слуга, которого первый советник всегда терпеть не мог, но теперь готов был возлюбить, словно брата. — Стрела пробила ожерелье, но отскочила от медальона, — пояснил Чандрагупта, чувствуя, как слёзы радости бегут по лицу. — Скажи, что ты с ней теперь сделаешь? Ты её казнишь? — обратился юноша к Дхана Нанду, подразумевая Муру. — Или пытать будешь?

Ответом ему был смех человека, чудом избежавшего смерти.

— Ни то, ни другое. Я знал давно, что она нездорова. Брамины сказали, чтобы я дал ей полную свободу. Пусть делает, что захочет — устраивает мнимую могилу мужа и ухаживает за ней, бегает в лес, когда пожелает, лепит кувшины или стирает бельё, притворяясь униженной мною, открыто высказывает свою ненависть ко мне. Так она скорее успокоится и выздоровеет, обещали брамины. И я поверил. Сам понимаешь, я действительно был виноват в случившемся с ней. С целью обезопасить Магадху, я уничтожил весь её мир, убил мужа в поединке, а она незадолго до этого уже лишилась сына. Выбросить вон овдовевшую женщину, слабую разумом, оставить её жить на пепелище с мёртвыми телами — это преступление. И я оставил её во дворце, позволив делать, что пожелает. Сам видишь, чем это всё закончилось. Отныне её придётся отправить на попечение Даймы. Увы, забот у няни скоро прибавится. Взрослые дети — это всё равно дети, а тут ещё царица с душевной болезнью. Да и муж…

— Муж?! — удивился Чандра. — Дайма ведь вдова!

— Скоро её вдовство закончится, — загадочно ответил Дхана Нанд. — Но ты всё же приятно поразил меня. Сам справился с той пропастью внутри себя самого, докопался до правды, пусть я и помог тебе в начале. Но ты продолжил копать своими силами! Молодец.

— Самрадж, умоляю, вставайте! — Ракшас протянул царю руку, но тот с улыбкой опёрся о плечо Чандрагупты.

— Прости, советник Картикея*****, но у меня отныне есть тот, кто не даст упасть. Хотя, — и он вдруг радостно протянул им обоим руки. — Помоги и ты.

Ракшас хмуро взглянул на Чандрагупту, однако тоже взял Дхана Нанда за руку и помог ему подняться.

— Рана глубокая?

— Нет, сущая царапина. Медальон и ожерелье приняли основной удар на себя. Лучше доспехов сохранили. Ну, а вы, — обратился он к несостоявшимся союзникам, — благодарю, что не успели наделать глупостей. Чанакья — известный лжец, и вас бы сегодня вечером сожгли на одном костре вместе со мной и братьями. Но ни золота Магадхи, ни её земель вы бы в глаза не увидели. Всем спасибо. О дальнейшем сотрудничестве договоримся.

Униженные такой снисходительностью несостоявшиеся заговорщики-цари начали расходиться.

***

— И всё же… Как ты догадался насчёт заговора с участием царей?! Как понял, что Селевк — не главная опасность?! — поражённо спросил Чандра, когда они с Дхана Нандом остались наедине. — У меня план Чанакьи был запрятан в голове, будто записка, текст которой проявляется от сильного тепла. Только для меня роль лампады, которую подносят к пергаменту, должны были сыграть поднятые флаги за окнами. Но как понял ты?!

— Уметь же надо предвидеть события на шаг вперёд! Но я очень хотел посмотреть, как будешь действовать ты. Мне ещё вчера доложили, что армия Селевка движется к северной границе, а цари внезапно попросили о встрече. И что народ неспокоен, я знал. Идиотом надо быть, чтобы не догадаться — против меня готовится нечто грандиозное. Однако скажу сразу, если бы Ракшас не нашёл тебя в том лесу, я бы до сих пор не понимал, кто, так тщательно заметая следы, готовит удар мне в спину. Но стоило ниточке зацепиться, как весь клубок довольно быстро мы размотали. Завтра утром увидишь перед собой своего хитроумного гуру и услышишь, какое наказание он получит.

— А ты его пытать будешь или казнишь?

— Вот люблю я тебя за твои навязчивые фантазии насчёт пыток и казней! — рассмеялся Дхана Нанд. — Дурное наследие Чанакьи… С этим точно надо что-то делать. Но сейчас самое главное — внятно объяснить волнующемуся народу, собравшемуся за воротами, что запланированное восстание по поводу моего свержения раскрыто и отменяется, поэтому не стоит ломать друг другу конечности в попытке устроить бессмысленную свалку. Царь и его семья собираются жить долго, а тайный претендент на царский престол… становится явным претендентом. В общем, я не возражаю нисколько, если моим наследником станешь ты, а не сын, которого, скорее всего, у меня никогда не будет.

— Погоди, — Чандра обомлел, — ты собираешься сделать меня наследным принцем?

— Есть возражения?

Некоторое время юноша потрясённо смотрел на своего царя, не зная, что ему сказать.

— Мы оба из шудр, и чем ты хуже? — продолжал Дхана Нанд. — Кроме того, из-за провалившегося заговора Чанакьи ты понёс ощутимый ущерб: потерял возможность стать царём немедленно. Но я восстанавливаю тебя в твоих правах и позволяю унаследовать престол законным путём. Без восстания и заговоров, но нескоро, ибо я ещё хочу пожить. Вместе с тобой. Любопытно, Чанакья скончается от досады до свадьбы, если узнает о том, что я добровольно сделал то, ради чего он проворачивал такие масштабные заговоры? — задумчиво спросил сам себя Дхана Нанд, поглаживая подбородок. — Не хотелось бы. Я мечтаю насладиться обрядом каньядан, хоть я и не отец невесты. 

— Постой, так ты хочешь сделать меня наследным принцем или отомстить ему? И какая ещё, к бхутам, свадьба и невеста?

— Скоро всё узнаешь, — и Дхана Нанд рассмеялся, предвкушая следующий день.

***

Его привезли в клетке, скованным цепью и в железных кандалах. Ещё по дороге в Паталипутру Чанакью смутило то, что не только город, но и его временная темница были украшены, будто для празднества, а не для казни. Он поначалу счёл это утончённым издевательством, однако впоследствии понял, что издевательство будет ещё глубже, чем он даже мог предположить.

Когда его выгрузили на дворцовой площади, отперев клетку, двое слуг быстро напялили на него тюрбан жениха, повесили на пояс пустые ножны для меча и водрузили ачарью на белого коня, которого тут же подхватили под уздцы. А затем Чанакья едва не поперхнулся, когда увидел идущую к нему сияющую от счастья Дайму в красном сари, украшенную драгоценными браслетами и с тяжёлым рубиновым натом в носу.

— Что это всё означает?! — потрясённо спросил он.

— Сейчас объясню, — выступил Чанакье навстречу Дхана Нанд в одеяниях для торжественных встреч, — когда Селевк принял правильное решение выдать тебя мне и уползти вместе с остатками армии обратно в Таксилу, я долго размышлял, какое же достойное воздаяние для тебя придумать? Разумеется, проще всего было подвергнуть пыткам или казнить, однако трудность в том, что благодаря твоим внушениям о подобных наказаниях, у будущего наследного принца Магадхи Чандрагупты и так сложились странные представления о царях как о существах, постоянно подвергающих всех вокруг пыткам и казням. Лишний раз подтверждать это неверное представление я не желал. Потом я подумал, может, тогда тебя вознаградить, чтобы удивить всех? Но что тебе дать? Богатство? Нет, это было бы странным, ведь ты и так украл достаточно много, сотрудничая с Сакаталой и используя мои же средства, чтобы устроить такой огромный заговор против меня. Власть и уважение? Они были у тебя дважды, но ты очень плохо берёг доверившихся тебе царей. И Амбхирадж, и Пор слушались твоих советов, и оба погибли при странных обстоятельствах. Я не хотел стать третьим доверившимся тебе царём, погибшим либо как подлец, либо как герой. Хотя, скорее, случилось бы первое, чем второе. И уж тем более я не хотел, чтобы список безвременно ушедших в иные миры царей пополнил однажды и будущий наследный принц Магадхи******, который тоже некоторое время назад тебе доверял, — Дхана Нанд ласково посмотрел на стоящего рядом Чандрагупту, одетого в соответствующие его новому положению одежды, в то время как глаза Чанакьи при виде бывшего ученика в ужасе расширились. — Тем не менее, я позволил тебе проживать на территории своей страны, а ты использовал дарованное тебе позволение, чтобы попытаться меня свергнуть. Но всё равно уничтожать такой гениальный ум неприемлемо. Я считаю, такой брамин, как ты, вполне способен написать трактат для потомков. Например, «Знание о материальном процветании»*******, что тебе даётся лучше всего, ибо украсть моё богатство у тебя получилось мастерски. Но для того, чтобы ты создал этот трактат, который, вне сомнений, переживёт века, ты должен чем-то вдохновляться. Из бывшего твоего ученика источника вдохновения уже не выйдет, и я искренне сочувствую тебе, ибо потерять юношу лотосоокого и луноликого, сравнимого с Чандрашекхаром, на которого смело можно медитировать днём и ночью, способного вдохновить даже аскета на ратные подвиги — это трагедия. Но я возмещу тебе эту потерю, забуду про заговор и даже не потребую назад золото покойного Сакаталы, однако взамен на моё прощение ты должен будешь даровать любовь самой преданной, самой близкой мне женщине, много лет подряд заменявшей мне мать. Уже долгое время она потеряна и одинока, ибо ей не о ком заботиться, а ведь она мастерица на все руки. Она владеет навыками обращения с несколькими видами оружия, в том числе с мечом, копьём и луком, умеет ездить верхом, связывает верёвкой крепче, чем любой мужчина, плетью дух из кшатриев выбивает с тридцати ударов, сведуща в ста сорока видах пыток, готовит совершенно незаметный смертельный яд, которого в пище ни за что не почувствуешь. Одним словом, идеальная жена. И такое богатство пропадает даром уже много лет… И кому же мне передать это сокровище как не автору будущего трактата о процветании? Одним словом, ачарья Чанакья — вот вам моя особая награда: ваша супруга Дайма. И не вздумайте пожаловаться на то, что она, мол, давно не девственна! С помощью аматьи Ракшаса, вашего друга юности, мы уже провели большую ягью, целью которой было возвращение невинности этой достойной красавице. Так что теперь после подношения богам она обрела девственную чистоту и снова способна осчастливить собой любого мужчину.

— Но это невозможно! — прохрипел Чанакья. — Девственность вернуть невозможно!

— Да что вы говорите? — всплеснул руками Дхана Нанд. — Если уж милостью богов и мантрой Махамритьюнджая возвращают даже дыхание умершим, то почему волей богов нельзя вернуть девственность?! Вспомните императрицу Индрапрастхи Драупади! Вспомните царицу Кунти, которой милостью богов каждый раз возвращалась невинность. Чем моя няня хуже?

В воздухе повисла мёртвая тишина, а потом раздался убитый голос Чанакьи, неотрывно глядящего на свою злорадно улыбающуюся в предвкушении церемонии невесту.

— Я согласен на пытки и казнь.

Однако ответом ему был жизнерадостный смех императора и Даймы.

— К сожалению, уважаемый гуру, я не предлагал вам выбора. Только воздаяние любовью! Пригласите аматью Ракшаса для начала брачной церемонии, — торжественно провозгласил царь.

***

— Надеюсь, они будут жить долго и счастливо, — раскинувшись на постели, Дхана Нанд сладко потянулся и нежно прикоснулся губами к плечу лежащего рядом Чандрагупты. — Воздаяние любовью — самое целительное из всех, по себе сужу!

— Но твоя няня… Она ж Чанакью плетьми забьёт или отравит, — Чандра не знал почему, но со дня свадьбы он испытывал к своему бывшему гуру необъяснимое сострадание.

— Ошибаешься. Зачем она будет убивать законного мужа, когда ей, наконец, улыбнулось женское счастье? Она ведь не враг самой себе. К тому же наш Каутилья ещё не стар и на многое, как мне кажется, способен. Кстати, тебя он соблазнять не пытался? — ревниво уточнил царь.

— Нет, — Чандра почему-то покраснел, ненароком вспомнив среди фантасмагорических видений одно странное: как руки ачарьи с каким-то исступлённым восторгом жадно шарили по его голой мокрой груди, спине и ногам, будто бы обтирая капли влаги, пока он стоял привязанным в лесу.

Чандра встряхнулся. Лучше счесть подобную непристойность просто видением, даже если это когда-то и было правдой.

— А если Чанакья опоит твою няню ядом и опять сбежит?

— Это вряд ли. От моей Даймы никто не сбежит, не беспокойся. А если и сбежит — не обрадуется. Она на коне скачет быстрее меня раз в пять, причём по пересечённой местности. И стреляет из лука куда лучше Муры. Если бы это она позавчера в сабхе в меня прицелилась, лежать бы мне уже на погребальном костре. Никакой медальон бы не спас.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, расслаблюсь и посплю.

— Это верное решение!

Уже засыпая, Чандра пробормотал сквозь сон.

— Найди мою маму, Дхана, прошу…

Дхана Нанд сжал его ладонь, поднося к губам.

— Даю слово. Следующее, что мы сделаем — найдём её. Непременно. Мне самому не терпится поприветствовать ту, кто дала тебе жизнь!

«Если она, конечно, жива», — мысленно прибавил царь, подавляя вздох.

Чандра заснул, видя во сне то же самое — улыбающуюся женщину с добрыми глазами и пером павлина в волосах, трепещущим от ветра. Только вот лица её он вспомнить по-прежнему не мог.

__________________________________  
* Лжецом  
** Глотающий семя  
*** Игра слов — «наслаждающийся сокровищем»

**** Искажённая строка из Асатома мантры:  
«Веди меня от Лжи к Истине,  
Веди меня от Тьмы к Свету,  
Веди меня от Смерти к Бессмертию,  
Да будет Мир, Мир, Мир».

***** Настоящее имя аматьи Ракшаса  
****** Согласно джайнистским источникам, после двадцати четырёх лет правления Чандрагупта стал монахом. Он ушел в Шравану Булголу в Карнатаке и заморил себя голодом до смерти.  
******* «Артхашастра», чьё авторство действительно приписывается Каутилье (Чанакье)


End file.
